Brothers till the end
by LuciferGabrielLover
Summary: Castiel and Lucifer have a little chat about the past and some memories that would be better left forgotten are brought up. No slash. Warnings: Character death


**I'm tired, this was written at LITERALLY 5 'o clock in the morning.**

**I'M FREAKING TIRED.**

**I'm not even gonna bother to sleep now though... **

**Gah, I love coffee...**

**Okay, so enjoy.**

**... Um, so all grammar mistakes are mine. Yeah, I suck at those. **

**No porn here. **

**Just some brotherly love... Sorta.**

**Yeah.**

**Warnings for character death, though. **

**Still read it, even if you don't like that kinda thing, I spent 4 hours on this..**

**Pleasee...?**

* * *

When Castiel appeared in what appeared to be the middle of a corn field- you can bet he was surprised.

Well... Not really the _middle _of a cornfield- more like on the side of one.

A pat of the area was cleared of the crop, and smack down right in the middle was- you guessed it- a barn.

Not a nice barn either...Even in the dim moonlight, Castiel could tell the barn was run down, with- what was left of- the red paint peeling off the walls and rust covering every metal surface.

The place was _clearly_ deserted.

Castiel took a look around, trying to figure out why he was summoned to this place.

"Hello brother." Castiel heard a voice -not just any voice, but _his _voice- say behind him.

Castiel turned quicker than humanly possible- his eyes immediately meeting the stormy blue that defined his older brother's dark personality.

"Lucifer..." Castiel whispered, his voice close to breaking.

"Castiel." Lucifer mocked, smirking slightly as he walked over the -surprisingly- weed free, shortcut grass.

"Why did you summon me here?" Castiel asked, looking into Lucifer's eyes with confusion written clear on his face.

"To talk." Lucifer answered simply.

"Where are we?" Castiel asked next, now looking at the place Lucifer had chosen with wonder and curiosity filling his eyes.

"Don't you remember?" And surprisingly, Castiel does have a faint recollection of the place.

* * *

A small Castiel- freshly hatched and new to the world- is sitting on a sandy, sandy beach, his soft wings are tiny and close to his back, protecting it from the harsh sun.

The wingspan of the gloriously white wings is one that made most of the other angels his age make fun of him, so tiny that when he hatched the older angels had worried for him, and that's what brought him here, on the beach with Michael and Lucifer, heaven's strongest archangels as his protectors, apparently he was 'special' and needed to be protected from threats while still young.

That's what they told him, anyway.

Michael and Lucifer aren't even paying attention to him as they talk amongst themselves, about some of heaven's future plans.

Castiel watches them walking around, and decides he wants to try that to, so he does.

He tries to get to his feet, falling down on his first, second, and third try, but miraculously, he makes it up on the fourth and somehow stays up.

Castiel tries to follow Michael and Lucifer's lead, taking one step forward, his wings working to steady himself as he tries to follow them.

Castiel, by some great feat, manages to wobble on over to them, both not even noticing until Castiel yanked on Lucifer's right brilliant white wing that was twice the size of Castiel himself.

Lucifer almost jumped when he felt that small hand on him, but when he turned around and saw it was just Castiel, he was quickly stunned into silence, not even bothering to finish his sentence, causing Michael to turn around.

Michael smiled as he saw Castiel, he reached down and scooped the young fledging up, causing him to squeal in excitement.

"He sure is a quick learner..." Lucifer muttered as Michael and him continued their walk with a new little passenger.

* * *

More memories came flooding back to Castiel, he couldn't help but let them overtake him, to powerful to be ignored.

* * *

Thousands of years later, that same beach is now filled with water, only a small section untouched.

Castiel and Lucifer are walking on the sand part of the beach, right along the water, just talking- or more, Lucifer is talking and Castiel is listening.

Lucifer looks to be the human age of 15 or 16 maybe, while Castiel looks only to be maybe 4 or 5.

Castiel's wings have grown, and they look to be about twice the size his entire body had been when he was younger, they are growing faster and bigger than most of the angel's his age, and still are the same white color they had been.

Lucifer's wings are only a tiny bit bigger than Castiel's, but are much brighter than his, and are flailing behind them as they walk rather than tucked up near his body as Castiel's are.

Castiel doesn't seem to be watching where he is walking and almost steps on a black fish that has made it onto the hot beach.

Lucifer stop's Castiel before he can harm the small creature.

"Don't step on that fish, Castiel. Big plans for that fish."

Castiel takes a mental note and they continue their walk, Castiel asks Lucifer questions about the plans but een he doesn't know everything, but he knows enough to keep Castiel in the dark.

Lucifer avoids any more questions about the future to come by suggesting that he teach Castiel to fly soon.

Castiel falls into the trap and they avoid the subject.

* * *

When Lucifer teaches Castiel how to fly, the little angel takes onto the ability like a fish to water, it's so natural to him it's almost scary.

Lucifer can see Castiel is special, although he knew this from the start, he now believes the words that he was told.

But, why Castiel is special still confuses him and but he doesn't bother to ask.

* * *

...

Lucifer doesn't visit Castiel anymore, all he does is fight with Michael now adays, leaving Castiel alone with some of the other angels his age, he is now 16 (In human years), but still doesn't understand why they must fight.

Gabriel spends more time with the younger angels than ever these days, and still- he doesn't understand why.

He tries to ask Gabriel but is just ignored or left with unsatisfying answers such as: 'Don't worry about it', or 'It's not important.'

Castiel wonders if the fighting is why Lucifer doesn't visit him, or if it's just because he's lost interest in Castiel.

* * *

Gabriel doesn't show up anymore, leaving Castiel alone to try and explain things to the younger angels, tries to be the beacon of light Gabriel was, but is unable to.

If he is so special, why can't he even do a simple task such as soothe fledging angels like their older brother had done.

Maybe he isn't special at all.

* * *

Lucifer fell.

He was gone.

Castiel will never see him again.

It's all his fault.

* * *

Lucifer created demons.

Michael threw him into the cage.

Now he had little to none chance of seeing his older brother again.

Castiel finally breaks.

* * *

Castiel manages to bury the pain from Lucifer falling and tries to be the little solider he was meant to be.

* * *

Michael isn't the same anymore.

He no longer laughs or smiles, just follows orders and occasionally punishes angels with the same pained look in his eye he had when he threw Lucifer into the pit, when he betrayed him.

Michael just isn't Michael anymore.

* * *

Castiel is told why he is special.

He is supposed to save the righteous man from hell.

He follows the order, barely able to make it out of the pit, knowing that Lucifer had to endure that white-hot burning pain that overwhelms his senses.

Castiel's wings are no longer white, they are a gray color, the darkest souls in hell had torn at them and tainted them with their evil taint.

* * *

Castiel learns that the first seal was broken, meaning that he is that much closer to seeing his brother again.

He isn't very excited, he doesn't want to know how much Lucifer changed in the years of all that torture.

Castiel can't find it in him to look forward to that day he will once again walk the earth.

* * *

Castiel learn's the righteous one's name is Dean Winchester, he grows strangely close to this human as he waits with dread for the seals to break.

* * *

The seals all break, one by one, and finally the last one breaks and Lucifer is freed.

* * *

_Present _

"Oh, so you do remember."

Castiel nods, not sure of what to say.

Lucifer steps a bit closer, giving Castiel just the faintest look of his now black and tattered wings, torn and ripped to shreds.

"What happened to your-" Castiel begins to ask, but is cut off with a dark chuckle.

"To what? My wings? Surely you can guess, Castiel."

Castiel's eyes widen as he realizes just how terrible the fall had been for Lucifer.

"You know, it changed me... Made me smart."

Castiel is taken by surprise when Lucifer moves even closer and grabs his throat, not giving him a second's notice before he is forced against the barn, the grip tightening as he is lifted from the ground and up the wall.

Faded red paint chips fall onto his trench coat as he struggles for air.

"What are you-" Castiel tries to say, but with the hold forever tightening, it was becoming hard.

"Eliminating my threats."

"But I'm not-" Castiel feel's the burn in his lungs, signaling he is out of air and left unable to speak or scream for help that would never come.

Castiel also notices a strange feeling as the hold tightens harder.

Lucifer digs the nail's of his vessel's hand into Castiel's throat, drawing blood as well as pure grace from the wound.

The grace mixes with the blood as it leaks onto Lucifer's hand, soaking into the sink and making him more powerful with every second that passes, leaving Castiel all but a defenseless human.

"Not yet..." Lucifer whispers, filled with regret, as he feels the last of Castiel's struggles.

Castiel stop's moving and Lucifer can feel the last few beats of his heart with his hand that is wrapped around the pulse point.

...

Castiel grow's limp in Lucifer's hand, leaving what was once his little brother to be a lifeless corpse.

Lucifer feel's the fresh burn of tears in his eyes as he learns in and kisses' Castiel's forehead.

"Goodbye, Brother."

* * *

**If you are crying, I have succeeded in my goal for this story.**

**If you are laughing...**

**WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU? O_e... **

**Okay... I'm tired...**

**I'm gonna leave before my brain turns to mush...**

**Maybe this is how zombies feel...**

**(Still looking for a beta...just saying...Help would be appreciated... Hell- it would be encouraged. Loved even... Did I just go all Snaggle-puss on you guys? Eh... Oh well...I blame Whose Line is it Anyway.) **


End file.
